


Poison in my bloodstream

by Ai_Sellie



Category: Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Bestiality, Bondage, F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ai_Sellie/pseuds/Ai_Sellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Un pensierino per la povera nonna malata</em>, ti aveva detto tendendoti quel fiore così bello, e forse lo strano modo con cui si era leccato lentamente le labbra avrebbe dovuto perlomeno metterti in allarme, ma le sue dita erano state così delicate, nel depositare quel piccolo dono tra le tue, e quel fiore aveva un odore così dolce, così <em>intenso</em>…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poison in my bloodstream

**Author's Note:**

> Storia scritta per la [**Badwrong Week #4**](http://ai-sellie.livejournal.com/42204.html), a tema _other kinks_ , indetta da [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/) e per il prompt _Cappuccetto Rosso/Lupo, bestiality_ rubato a [piscinadiprompt](http://piscinadiprompt.livejournal.com/). :3
> 
> Non so se, tecnicamente, la storia si possa considerare anche una dub-con, per cui alla fine non ho messo l'avvertimento; al massimo voi tenetelo a mente, ecco. C:

_Un pensierino_ , ti aveva detto tendendoti quel fiore così bello.  
_Per la povera nonna malata_ , aveva aggiunto, e forse lo strano modo con cui si era leccato lentamente le labbra avrebbe dovuto perlomeno metterti in allarme, ma le sue dita erano state così delicate, nel depositare quel piccolo dono tra le tue, e quel fiore aveva un odore così dolce, così _intenso_ …  
Forse avresti dovuto dare ascolto a tua madre, almeno questa volta, forse deviare dal sentiero conosciuto e seguire quell’uomo fino a quella splendida radura piena di fiori variopinti non è stata una buona idea, ma c’è qualcosa nella tua testa – in quel profumo sempre più dolce, sempre più intenso, sempre più _intossicante_ – che ti dice che non saresti comunque riuscita a dirgli di no, nemmeno se lo avessi voluto davvero.  
Senti il corpo scottare come se avessi la febbre, la pelle nuda pizzica nei punti in cui lui la sfiora con la punta degli artigli.  
Ti sembra di andare a fuoco e la cosa ti spaventa. È tutto così strano, così intenso, ma c’è anche qualcos’altro; qualcosa di nuovo e assurdamente piacevole, che ti esplode all’improvviso nella parte bassa del corpo e ti fa contorcere tra le sue braccia.  
Le corde che ti tengono i polsi bloccati alla radice dell’albero e le caviglie legate ognuna ad un ramo diverso scricchiolano a seguito dei tuoi movimenti e tu non puoi fare altro che spalancare la bocca e gettare la testa indietro.  
« Che cos- ».  
Ti mette una mano sulla bocca, facendoti segno di no con la testa, poi sorride, leccandosi le labbra.  
Fa scorrere le dita lungo il tuo corpo, fino ad arrivare alle cosce divaricate che stringe con entrambe le mani, poi si china a baciarti proprio lì, in mezzo alle gambe, nel punto in cui tutto sembra bruciare di più.  
Qualcosa esplode nel tuo cervello e getti nuovamente la testa indietro, mentre un suono che non avevi mai sentito prima ti sfugge dalle labbra.  
La pelle brucia, il corpo brucia, tutto brucia; morirai bruciata viva, lo senti, ma lui non si ferma ed una parte di te che non comprendi ti dice che, forse, nemmeno tu vuoi che lo faccia.  
« Signor Lu- ».  
Ti tappa nuovamente la bocca con una mano e si china fino ad arrivare ad un soffio dal tuo viso.  
Senti il suo corpo incombere sul tuo, così piccolo e gracile, ed il suo fiato solleticarti la punta del naso.  
Fa di nuovo segno di no con la testa, ma questa volta ti accarezza anche una guancia con la punta di un artiglio, quasi distrattamente, prima di chinarsi ulteriormente.  
Tu t’irrigidisci d’istinto.  
Quell’uomo ti fa paura: è forte, tanto forte, non sai chi sia, e le sue mani sono così grandi che potrebbe strangolarti senza problemi usandone soltanto una; ma continua ad esserci sempre anche qualcos’altro.  
Quel qualcos’altro che non ti spieghi e che, forse, è solo una mera conseguenza dell’intenso profumo di quei fiori così belli che riempiono la radura nascosta in cui ti ha portato e che continua con insistenza ad invaderti le narici, ma che tutto sommato ti piace e, paradossalmente, è proprio questo a spaventarti di più.  
Senti le sue labbra muoversi lentamente contro il tuo orecchio, come una carezza, ed il suo uccello duro strusciarsi appena contro il tuo sesso, quasi con gentilezza.  
« Sai cos’è un mutaforma? »  
Chiudi gli occhi ed annuisci, anche se sai che non può vederti.  
Senti la sua enorme mano scivolare via dal tuo viso, i suoi artigli indugiare un secondo sul tuo collo, e quando risollevi le palpebre, ad incombere su di te è un enorme lupo grigio, dal folto pelo scuro tranne per una singola macchia bianca in mezzo agli occhi.  
L’animale si china a leccarti l’orecchio e tu non puoi fare a meno di contorcerti come la coda recisa di una lucertola, facendo scricchiolare le corde che ti graffiano la pelle.  
Ti mordi un labbro fino a sanguinare nello sforzo di trattenere l’istinto di chiamare ancora una volta il suo nome – o, perlomeno, quello che hai deciso essere il suo nome – e senti le lacrime cominciare a bagnarti gli occhi, ma quando l’animale comincia a strusciarsi tra le tue gambe, il verso che a malapena ti accorgi di aver appena emesso è tutt’altro che spaventato.  
È tutto così assurdo, così irreale; la sensazione di andare a fuoco s’intensifica a tal punto da diventare insopportabile, ma il lupo non accenna a fermarsi e a te piace tutto così tanto che ti viene da piangere.  
Getti la testa indietro e gemi, gemi, non riesci a fare altro, finché non senti una mano aggrapparsi ai tuoi capelli e dei denti affondare nella tua spalla.  
Lanci un grido che è per metà un gemito disperato.  
« Dio, sei così bella! » ansima lui.  
Si solleva sulle braccia, continuando con insistenza a strusciarsi tra le tue gambe.  
Rimane a fissarti per una manciata di secondi, il tempo di leccarsi le labbra, poi ansima e sorride.  
Non hai nemmeno il tempo di pensare che è nuovamente un lupo a chinarsi su di te e a leccarti il collo, il petto, il seno praticamente inesistente.  
Ti sfugge un singhiozzo, ti contorci, gemi e per un secondo il desiderio di circondare il corpo dell’animale con le braccia e con le gambe si fa più intenso di tutto il resto.  
Sono i denti di un uomo quelli che ti mordono un capezzolo ma è il naso umido di un lupo quello che senti poi muoversi in centri concentrici intorno al tuo ombelico. Sono cinque dita a chiudersi intorno alla tua coscia magra e a stringerla fino a farti male, ma è la lingua di un animale quella che subito dopo scivola lungo il tuo interno coscia e ti lecca in mezzo alle gambe.  
Non capisci più niente.  
Spalanchi la bocca e gemi, forse urli – non ti importa molto, in realtà.  
« Signor Lupo ».  
L’animale torna a strusciarsi forte tra le tue gambe e, per un attimo, hai l’impressione che stia spostando il peso sulle zampe posteriori per essere più comodo e poterti penetrare meglio, poi tutto si fa bianco.  
Chiudi gli occhi e vieni con un singhiozzo.  
Quando li riapri il viso di quell’uomo è nuovamente ad un soffio dal tuo.  
« Non ti avevo detto di no? » sussurra, picchiettandoti l’indice contro una guancia.  
T’irrigidisci e serri d’istinto le labbra.  
Lui disegna il contorno della tua bocca con gli artigli, lentamente, poi sorride e ti penetra senza fatica con un’unica, secca spinta.  
« Per questa volta ti perdono » ansima, cominciando a muoversi.  
« La prossima vuoi andare fino in fondo anche con l’ _altro_? »  
Si lecca le labbra e tu ti accorgi in quel momento di non riuscire a smettere di fissarle.  
Ti mordi un labbro.  
Quella briciola di pudore che tutto sommato ti rimane ti sta facendo andare a fuoco le guance ma, nell’attimo in cui liberi il labbro dai denti ed incroci il suo sguardo capisci che, appunto, è solo una briciola, nulla d’importante, per cui non vedi ragione di dirgli di no.  
Sorridi e annuisci.


End file.
